


Meditation

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meditation doesn't always work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meditation

Meditation  
  
It brings closure to the chaotic thoughts of the day.  
  
It helps organize the things that are important and the things that are not.  
  
But what do you do when meditation does not stop the consistent, repetitive, emotion. Over and over in a endless loop.  
  
How do you continue to function normally when you can no longer sleep peacefully?  
  
What do you when that emotion is called Love?


End file.
